Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Kap14 EroVersion
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Kapitel 14 erotische Version von Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen graurnKapitel 1 bis 13 unter Rating:PG13


**Bei Nacht sind alle Katzen grau**

**Kapitel 14 (erotische Version)**

( **Kapitel 1-13 findet ihr unter Rating:PG13)**

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. 

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

Hermine stand verwirrt vor ihm und wusste, sie hätte in diesem Moment alles für ihn getan, wenn er 

nur weitermachen würde.

„Sie machen mich ebenfalls verrückt, Hermine. Diesen Kuss waren wir uns beide schuldig. Aber Sie überschätzen mich, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich noch einmal an mich halten kann, wenn Sie mir so nahe sind," er atmete schwer, bei diesen Worten.

Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht will, dass Sie an sich halten? Was ist, wenn ich will, dass Sie Ihre Beherrschung verlieren?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte eine entschiedene Miene aufzusetzen. „Nein, das darf ich nicht. Es verstößt gegen sämtliche Regeln," sagte er zögernd.

„Gegen welche Regeln?" beharrte sie.

Er schien tatsächlich zu überlegen. „Nun, gegen die Schulregeln. Und gegen die Ethik. Und natürlich gegen die Vernunft."

Sie lächelte verführerisch. „Wäre es das nicht wert?" fragte sie leise.

Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Gehen Sie," sagte er befehlend, aber seine Augen straften ihn lügen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen ein Geschenk machen..." sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

„Ein Geschenk?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja. Sie haben immerhin heute Geburtstag, also möchte ich Ihnen etwas schenken!"

„Geburtstag? Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ist doch egal," winkte Hermine nun ab.

„Ich habe noch nie etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen," sagte er, als wäre dies fast eine Zumutung.

Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. Dann setzte sie wieder ein verführerisches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Na, dann wird es aber höchste Zeit!"

Er stand vor ihr und versuchte zu ergründen was sie vor hatte. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde es ihm bewusst. Sie hatte begonnen ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und diese war bereits zu Boden gesunken, als er ihre Hände festhielt, die nun an den Knöpfen ihres Rockes nestelten.

„Nein, tun Sie das nicht. Ich...wir...dürfen das nicht tun...es ist...falsch."

Sie hob die Hände hoch, die immer noch von seinen festgehalten wurden und küsste seine Handrücken.

„Es ist meine eigene Entscheidung. Niemand zwingt mich dazu. Ich möchte, dass Sie...dass du der erste Mann bist, mit dem ich schlafe. Ich möchte dir meine Unschuld schenken."

Er schloß die Augen und rang sichtlich um Beherrschung. „Du wirst es bereuen, Hermine. Schenke sie jemandem, der sie verdient. Du wirst keine Freude daran haben. Das erste mal ist für eine Frau mit Schmerz verbunden."

Sie hatte inzwischen ihren BH ausgezogen und den Rock zu Boden gleiten lassen. Nun griff sie abermals nach seinen Händen und legte sie behutsam auf ihre Brüste. „Das weiß ich. Wer wäre wohl besser geeignet, mich mit diesem Schmerz vertraut zu machen, als du?"

Er lächelte bitter. „Also hälst du mich für fähig, dir diesen Schmerz zuzumuten? Du verführst mich sehr, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen, ohne die Folgen zu bedenken."

Sie lächelte ihn offen an. „Ich halte dich ebenso für fähig, diesem Schmerz wieder gut zu machen. Es ist nicht nur ein Geschenk für _dich. _Es ist ebenso _mein_ Geschenk. Ich habe heute ebenfalls Geburtstag, also darf auch ich mir etwas wünschen, nicht wahr? Erfüll mir diesen Wunsch. Wenn du mich auch nur ein bißchen begehrenswert findest."

Er sah tief in ihre Augen und seine Hände streiften leicht über ihre Brüste. „Du bist wunderschön, Hermine. Aber versteh doch, ich darf es nicht..." sagte er, doch Hermine konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er den Kampf gegen sich selbst längst verloren hatte.

Sie beugte ihren Kopf zurück und sofort bedeckte er ihren Hals mit Küssen. Seine Finger waren bei ihren Brustwarzen angelangt, die er nun leicht knetete. Hermine hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Sie stöhnte auf und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Hände strichen über seine Brust.

Er umschlang sie und schenkte ihr einen weiteren sinnlichen Kuss. Dann ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und strich ihr mit beiden Händen über den Körper. Sie schloß die Augen und genoß dieses wohlige Gefühl. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er an ihrer rechten Brustwarze saugte. Kurz danach nahm er sich die linke vor und Hermine spürte heftige Wellen des Verlangens durch ihren Unterleib jagen.

Sie kniete sich nun ebenfalls vor ihn und sah ihm völlig von Sinnen in die Augen. „Bitte..." hauchte sie.

Seine Hände hörten nicht auf, über ihren Körper zu streichen. Wo er sie berührt hatte, begann ein Feuer des Verlangens zu brennen.

„Willst du es wirklich?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Mehr als alles auf der Welt," entgegnete sie. Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff sie nach seinem Gürtel und begann ihn zu lösen. Seine Hände griffen nach den ihren, aber sie bemerkte schnell, dass er ihr half ihn zu entkleiden. Sie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Sein Widerstand war gebrochen.

Er stöhnte auf und sie merkte, dass er nun fordernder wurde. Hermine ließ sich nach hinten sinken und kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Vorsichtig zog er ihren Slip nach unten und ließ ihn dann neben sich fallen.

Er verschlang sie mit seinen Blicken und seine Hände begannen über ihre Beine zu streichen. Hermine zitterte vor Anspannung. Das Streicheln seiner Hände wurde schneller und behutsam schob er ihre Beine auseinander.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam, so verletzlich vor ihm zu liegen. Es erregte sie bis ins Unermessliche, dass sie ihm nun so völlig ausgeliefert war. Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und ehe Hermine einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen.

Er umrundete ihren Kitzler ein paar mal und hielt dann inne. Dann sah er sie an und fragte: „Soll ich aufhören?"

Hermine stöhnte gequält auf und sagte: „So grausam kannst selbst du nicht sein."

Er lachte rauh und fuhr dann mit seinem Zungenspiel fort. Hermine spürte, wie sie unter dieser Behandlung mehr und mehr erbebte. Als sie schon dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr aushalten, peitschte ein Orgasmus durch ihren Körper, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon öfters selbst befriedigt. Aber dies war damit kein Vergleich. Sie verlor sich völlig. Als der Höhepunkt abebbte verspürte sie sogleich, dass sich die erregende Spannung damit nicht verflüchtigt hatte.

Sie wollte mehr.

Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Am liebsten sofort.

Er saß zwischen ihren Schenkeln und seine Augen funkelten sie begierig an. Behutsam griff sie nach seinen Schultern und zog sich ein Stück zu ihm hoch. Immer noch völlig außer Atem küsste sie ihn. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich selber schmecken konnte und nahm wahr, dass er es wusste und ihn dieser Gedanke zusätzlich erregte.

Sein Kuss war nicht länger zärtlich.

Er wurde heftiger, fast brutal.

Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und hinterließen rote Striemen. Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er sah sie durchdringend an. Sein Blick machte sie fast wahnsinnig vor Leidenschaft.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt nimmst..." sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt.

Plötzlich hob er sie vom Boden auf und trug sie in das Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie auf das Bett. Hermine spürte eine Aufregung, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben verspürt hatte. Die meisten Aufregungen waren normalerweise mit Angst vermischt.Diese war jedoch ganz anders. Erregung und Verlangen dominierten alles in diesem Moment.

„Hab keine Angst," murmelte er beruhigend.

Sie spreizte leicht die Beine, dann sagte sie: „Ich habe keine Angst. Bitte, lass mich nicht länger warten."

Auch er schien nun nicht länger warten zu können. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar, während er sich vorsichtig über sie beugte. Sie winkelte leicht die Beine an, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Kurz darauf spürte sie einen kurzen, brennenden Stich.

Noch bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte, hatte er ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Hermine wusste, dass der Schmerz nun vorbei war. Ihre Leidenschaft hatte in keinster Weise abgenommen und sie schlang gierig ihre Beine um ihn. Er sah sie kurz prüfend an und begann dann, sich vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie schweben. Endlich spürte sie ihn in sich. Er füllte sie völlig aus und sie hatte das Gefühl, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie wirklich vollständig gewesen zu sein. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Dann plötzlich hielt er inne und zog sich aus ihr zurück.

Verwirrt und enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Das ist zu stark für mich. Es ist schon etwas her...verstehst du?" Er lächelte entschuldigend.

Hermine hatte nun jegliche Scheu verloren und sagte: „Du meinst, du bist ein wenig aus der Übung? Was können wir denn da unternehmen?"

Er sah sie grinsend an. „Nun ja, vielleicht sollten wir die Position wechseln, dann bin ich nicht so...anfällig."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du meinst, ich soll nach oben?" fragte sie nun ein wenig unsicher. Er nickte nur stumm. Sie erhob sich und drückte ihn spielerisch mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Dann setzte sie sich rittlings auf ihn und begann ihn vorsichtig zu reiten.

Das Gefühl überwältigte sie völlig. Er drang nun noch tiefer in sie ein und war ihr dabei völlig ausgeliefert. Sie wurde schneller und immer schneller, bis sie merkte wie ihr Körper erneut durch einen Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sehr konzentriert. „Was ist mit dir?" hauchte sie erschöpft.

Er schluckte. „Ich musste leider feststellen, dass ich mich geirrt habe," antwortete er gepresst. „Ich habe mich jetzt keineswegs besser unter Kontrolle als vorhin."

Sie lachte neckisch auf. „Nun, das brauchst du ja auch jetzt nicht mehr. Ich möchte, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst. Tu was du willst mit mir!"

Diese Worte schienen ihn schier um den Verstand zu bringen. Er griff nach ihren Schultern und zog sie herunter, während er selbst sich wieder auf sie legte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich ab, während er mit der anderen ihre Beine weiter auseinander schob. Dann drang er erneut in sie ein. Diesmal heftiger. Er stieß fest in sie.

Durch seine Leidenschaft angesteckt stöhnte sie erregt auf. Er wurde immer schneller – immer tiefer drang er in sie. Seine Erregung riss sie förmlich mit sich.

Auch sie spürte wie ein weiterer Höhepunkt immer näher rückte, bis er mit einem Mal laut aufstöhnte und sich ein letztes Mal fest in sie presste. Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie spüren konnte, wie er sich heiß in ihr ergoss, war auch sie ein weiteres Mal auf dem Gipfel der Lust angelangt.

Er hielt einen Moment lautlos inne, dann sank er erschöpft neben ihr nieder.

Eine Zeitlang erfüllte nur ihr keuchender Atem den Raum.

**Ab hier geht es wieder unter Rating:PG13 mit Kapitel 15 weiter!**


End file.
